hallowen,juguemosle una broma a las chicas
by Analia Blakk
Summary: espero que les guste y no me culpen si la musica los deja traumado es una musica que yo escuche en un programa de tv cuando tenia 10 y me dejo asustada espero sus comentarios y nos vemos abajo


**hallowen,juguemosle una broma a las chicas**

en el refugio shane trixie se preparaba para hacer una pijamada con sus amigas: lily,karen,aslhy,danna,alina,maria.

trixie habia invitado a todas sus amigas menos a annie, porque tenia unos asuntos pendientes que realizar esa noche ,asi que no fue.

ya en la noche las chicas estaban en el cuarto de trixie jugando a pelea de almohadas.

mientras que todos los chicos estaban abajo viendo peliculas de terror ya que era 31 de octubre y en todos los canale habian peliculas de terror.

eli:oigan chicos que tal si les jugamos una broma a las chicas

todos:si buena idea

twist:y que tipo de broma

josue:yo se -que tal si hacemos esto

todos se reunieron a escuchar el plan de josue

mientras tanto con las chicas

trixie:y bien que mas hacemos

lily:que tal si contamos historias de terror

todas: si!

lily:muy bien quien empieza

mientras tanto con los chicos

josue: muy bien chicos eso es lo que haremos

eli: muy bien ahora busquemos esa musica-dijo prendiendo la computadora de trixie

en eso el timbre del refugio suena

josue:yo abro

josue:annie ,pense que estarias en la caverna cristal

annie:regrese ,la princesa se va encargar de la caverna toda la semana-por cierto que hacen todos en la computadora de trixie

josue:buscamos algo le jugaremos una broma de hallowen a las chicas

annie:puedo participar

josue:claro

entonces los dos chicos se dirigieron a la computadora y vieron todo lo que nesecirtarian para la broma

eli:muy bien chicos esta todo

todos estaban listo ,annie estaba disfrazada se gun lo que mostro la imagen y tenian todo ya bien planeado **(les advierto si escuchan la musica no se si se asusten pero esa a mi me dejo asustada la primera vez que la oi asi que es su responsabilidad si quieren leeala y escucharla al mismo tiempo)**

mientras tanto con las chicas

lily:muy bien para empezar apaguemos las luces y comenzae...-antes de terminar la luz se habia apagado por todo el refugio la musica empezo a sonar y todas se quedaron arriba escuchando la musica por que estaban muy asustadas y nadie queria bajar

1-2 freddy viene por ti

3-4 cierra la puerta

5-6 coje un crucifijo

7-8 mantente despierto

9-10 nunca mas dormiras

1-2 freddy vienepor ti

3-4 cierra la puerta

5-6 coje un crucifijo

7-8 mantente despierto

9-10 nunca mas dormiras

al escucharla se quedaron paralizadas asi que decidiron bajar

al bajar se veia unas luces que prendian y apagaban y de la oscuridad sale una chica hecha un montruo(esa es annie)

todas:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo hacia la habitacion de trixie , pero estaban tan asustadas que entraron a la habitacion de eli.

entonces se prenden las luces y se escuchan unas risas ,eran los chicos .

ellas decidieron bajar y los vieron a todos muertos de la risa

trixie:asi que furon ustedes no-dijo con una cara de enojo

eli:debieron ver sus caras jajjajajajaja se veian jajja chistosas

karen:si fueron ustedes que pusieron la musica y todos estan aqui ,quien se disfrazo

twist:esa fue jajaja annie jajajaj

todas:annie!

annie:si fui yo la del disfraz debieron verse -dijo la chica saliendo con un disfraz en mano

trixie:pero deberias estar en la caverna cristal

annie:alguien se encarga de eso por toda la semana-a y feliz hallowen-

trixie:¿hallowen?

eli:trix,no te diste cuenta que estamos 31

trixie:nop...asi que por eso la broma

todos-annie: sip

todas-execto annie: vaya si que nos asustaron

todos-annie: y si que fue divertido ver sus caras-es mas hasta lo grabamos

trixie:¡que!

annie:y tambien lo subieron a babosanet y ya tienen 30.000 visitas

todas-ecepto annie-chicos es mejor que empiezen a correr por que los vamos a matar

**fin...**

**y bien que les parecio,no me vayan a matar ,tenia que escribirlo porque no podia sacarlo de mi mente y yupi este es mi primer one-shot**

**a y por cierto visiten mi pagina de facebook la cree hoy asi que no critiquen si ven pocas cosas ,estoy por mi nombre de usuaria en fanfiction porfa denle like me entristece saber que solo 2 personas les gusat mi pagina porfa...y ya subi la segunda parte de la nueva shane la subo por partes **

**gracias por leer y comenten que les parecio**

**besos y abrazos **

**annie shane**


End file.
